Witch's Ghost: Huntik style
by Nina Vale
Summary: a Huntik version of Scooby Doo and the Witch's ghost movie. Huntik team is given a new mission and they meet an old friend. Little do they know what this event will bring them... LXS and DXZ :
1. Chapter 1: A chance meeting

me again and since Witch's Ghost Got more votes I'm doing It first. Too Late will appear later. so now on with the story! oh and Disclaimer: I own nothing…

* * *

Huntik team was on another mission. Ever since they defeated Professor and Organization they were most wanted Foundation agents. This time they were searching for the Boobrie a Scottish titan,. It lived in lakes and salt waters in Highlands and it was in a shape of water-bird. They split into groups. Lok went with Cherit, Dante with Zhalia and Sophie went alone.

"Jeez it's creepy here right Cherit?" said Lok looking around.. It was the end October and the few trees around the lake were bare or nearly bare, a moon hidden behind single cloud was the only source of light and in the background there were some old ruins.

"aye, aye I agree with you" agreed small titan. He didn't like it at all.

* * *

Dante and Zhalia were inspecting the west side of the lake.

"you think we'll have to dive in?" asked dark haired woman looking at dark and deep waters of the lake

"there is a possibility" answered Dante "but the titan had been seen out of the water."

Zhalia nodded. Normally she had nothing against diving if mission required it, but it was dark and it was very likely that water was cold since it was nearly November, and they haven't got diving suits with them, only those masks they had on the mission to Atlantis. All of this wasn't very inviting. She sighed deeply. If the titan won't show up on the surface they will have to do it. Dante watched her wondering what she was thinking about, suddenly he felt another presence near, he discretely looked that way and saw a moving figure. Someone was following them. Russet haired male walked towards his teammate in a casual way.

"we're being followed" he said in a low whisper. She nodded, lightly. They had to watch out….

* * *

Sophie shivered

"I should have taken some warmer clothes with me" she said to herself "People from the town said that Boobrie appears on the surface around midnight. Let's hope that tonight it will be no different"

Suddenly she heard something, some kind of rustle. She looked around but saw no one,

'it must be my imagination' she thought 'this place is affecting me in a strange way…faster we get out of here the better'

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH" she heard in the same moment and her face became pale

'Lok' she thought as she turned around and ran towards the direction of scream.

* * *

**some time earlier.**

Lok came nearer the water. He thought he saw something there…

"look out my boy" warned him Cherit "this rock is very slippery"

"don't worry Cherit" said blonde "I'll be o….AAAAAHHHH"

Just as he said those words, he suddenly slipped and fell into the water. Water was deep and cold and since it was so unexpected Lok felt a pang of fear. His clothes were dragging him down and there was nothing he could get hold of. Cherit tried to help him but teenage seeker was a little too heavy.

"Lok!" they heard a well know voice and tallish female figure appeared on the shore.

"Scarlett?" asked Lok in disbelieve

"hold on" she said pulling out a rope "catch!"

He grabbed the rope, and Scarlett started to pull it, Cherit grabbed it too to help her and soon they dragged Lok out. They both were panting

"thanks….Scarlett…." he said catching his breath

"It was nothing" she smiled "that's what friends are for right?"

"Thanks" he repeated "but what are you doing here?"

"well" she started "you see…"

"LOK" Sophie's voice interrupted them. They all looked into that direction and saw Sophie, Dante and Zhalia running into their direction. When they spotted Scarlett a frown appeared on the faces of female members of the group. They only said a brief hi.

"Lok are you ok?" asked Sophie "what happened?"

"well I thought I saw something in the water so I came closer to inspect" he answered and told them whole story "and if it wasn't for Scarlett I would probably slept with fished tonight"

"well you should be more careful" warned him Dante as he turned to Scarlett "thank you Scarlett, what are you doing here by the way? Are on a mission?"

"oh I was just in the area on some personal errant." she smiled "and I saw you guys near so I decided to come along and see if you needed any help"

"Lucky you came" smiled Lok "fancy you being in the area just in the same time and that you decided to follow us!"

"yeah what a happy coincidence" muttered Zhalia under her breath. She didn't like it at all. Something was off, she was sure of it. Life thought her few things and she didn't believe in such coincidences. She looked at Sophie. The green eyed girl too looked a bit distrusting and certainly wasn't very pleased with red head's presence.

"hey Lok" said Scarlett pointing at his shoe "what is this thing?"

Blonde teenager blinked few times and looked at his feet. Indeed there was something around his shoe lace. It looked like some kind of stone. He took it in his hand and brushed the dirt and mud off…

"It's an amulet!" he exclaimed and red the name "Boobrie"

"you found it!" cried Sophie "well in rather dangerous and completely stupid way but you found it"

"Um guys I have something to ask of you…" said Scarlett "and since we met then I thought that…"

"alright" agreed Dante "but let's get to the hotel first"

They all agreed to that since Lok was shivering from cold and he started to become blue. They all went into the direction of the town.

TBC

* * *

What is Scarlett's business?

Will Huntik Team agree to help her?

You will find out in chapter two!(thought probably those of you who already seen Witch's Ghost know what will happen )


	2. Chapter 2: Helping a friend

I don't own a thing here

* * *

**Scotland Highlands. Hotel restaurant **

"so?" asked Dante. Lok was already dressed in dry clothes and they were sitting down with some hot tea "what is it Scarlett?"

"I wanted to ask you for help" she said "I really need a team to that…I'm sorry I'm doing this again but this is very important to me"

She paused for a moment and then started her tale

"Have you ever heard of Witch's trails?" she asked "well as you know many people were accused wrongly, just because they lived differently or had different views for certain things. Like healing with herbs and such or even studding some ancient cultures and works or like Joan or Arc were just incontvinent "

The seekers nodded. They knew that well.

"well such thing happened to my ancestor" continued red head "Sandra Bryne was a seeker and a healer. She didn't do any harm to people, she only wanted to help them with her herbs and protect them from evil monsters and people. But there were some who envied her and didn't understand her. So they said she was a witch and she hand been executed. For years I have tried to find something to clear her name. That's is one of the reasons I joined the Foundation. Some time ago I found something. I found out that she had kept a dairy or journal where just like your dad Lok she wrote everything about her duties and missions on which she helped people out and protected them. This journal can finally clear her name among seekers. That's why I need your help. I need you to help me find that book"

They all listened to her. Lok felt sorry for her. He never knew that, and Scarlett seemed to be so upset about it…she was his friend and an old flame…he had to help her. Moreover he couldn't just sit calmly when someone was wrongly accused and punished for something they didn't do.

"we'll help you" he said warmly "won't we Dante?"

His mentor mused about it for a while. He liked Scarlett as a friend and workmate and it upset him too when someone was wrongly judged. He also knew too well that some innocent seekers( like Joan of Arc for example) were killed as witches and wizards when they only wanted to protect people.

"ok" he said "we will"

Sophie and Zhalia looked at him in disbelief and let out a sigh of annoyance. They weren't so sure if Scarlett's ancestor was a good person. But it had been decided and Dante called Guggenheim and Metz. Those two agreed and all was settled. The team just had to give a report from mission to Scotland and hand over the titan, since none of them bonded and they could set off for Ireland.

* * *

**Scarlett ****Byrne's cottage. County Kerry. Ireland.**

"Guys!" Scarlett ran out of her house towards Huntik team "it's so nice to see you"

"Hi Scarlett" said Lok smiling. They just left things at his mother's place and came straight to Scarlett's house.

"Hello" said Dante also giving her a smile. Sophie and Zhalia only nodded. The first one because she didn't want to be rude, the second because she didn't want people to notice things and ask her questions.

"come in" said red head as she invited them in "I will tell you everything about my research and actions. It will be easier for you to help me…and thanks once more for coming here"

"it's nothing" assured her Lok "that what friends are for. To help each other"

"Thanks anyways" she smiled as they walked it. Her living room was nice and cozy. The parakeet was covered with cream-white rug, and there was a sofa of the same color, and two armchairs. Before them was a café table, and near the wall a TV set. On the opposite wall to the main door was a entrance to the garden. Staircase were to their left and next to them was the kitchen.

"sit down" said Scarlett "I'll just bring the tea. It won't be a minute"

With that she disappeared inside the kitchen. Seekers sat down on the sofa and armchairs.

"There is something off about this all" whispered Sophie to Zhalia "I did a research while we were in Venice and I couldn't find a thing about her ancestor helping people out. I hadn't got much time I know but there would be something if she was"

"I agree with you for once" nodded Zhalia "there is something fishy about it. Just look at the facts. We're on the mission and she is in the same place on the same day, then she follows us 'in case we need help' and then suddenly she is given a chance because Lok is drowning and she has a rope with her even thought she told us she was there by accident on some personal errant. Strange coincident isn't it? "

"you're right" said Sophie "I haven't thought about that but now that you mentioned it…this is suspicious. I think we should keep an eye on her"

"ok" agreed Zhalia "but we can't tell anything to Lok and Dante they won't believe us. There is nothing wrong in this from their point of view. They will just say we're exaggerating, because we dislike her"

Sophie nodded her head. She knew that. She had already tried to say something to Lok but he just laughed her off and told her that there is no reason to be jealous.

"Hey" said Lok noticing them whispering to each other "what are you discussing so lively?"

"Just girls' stuff Lok" answered Zhalia "you wouldn't understand"

"oh…I see. Ok then" it was so easy to deceive this boy. In the same moment Scarlett went in with tea so the topic was dropped.

"so Scarlett mind filling us in with the details?" asked Dante "what have you found out so far?"

"well as I said she had been executed in 1567 for witchcraft, but in fact was a seeker. She just healed people and helped them out. She had been living near an old oak tree just outside this village in some kind of tent. She never took money form people who came to her for help. After she had been executed she was buried there with all her belongings. So this journal still must be there. I tried to look for it but it's so hard on my own"

"No worries" said Lok fierily "we will find this book and every seeker in the world will know that she wasn't bad. We will help you clear her name. I promise you"

"Thanks" said Scarlett with tears in her eyes "you don't know how much it all means for me"

They finished their tea and red head showed them the oak tree

"that is it" she said touching the tree "this is the place"

"so?" Lok looked at his teammates "what are we waiting for! We're seekers then let's seek!"

"We can't do it now Lok" said Zhalia stopping him "it's broad day light. People might get suspicious if they see us digging here…"

"but Zhalia!" protested teenager

"she is right Lok" said Dante "we can't do it now. We might have to use our powers or even titans. It's far enough from the village to do this but we have to wait till night"

"oh…alright" sighed blonde seeker "but don't worry Scarlett as soon as night falls we will start searching and I promise once more that we won't stop until we find it!"

He really meant it. He was ready to work for hours till he dropped. Scarlett was his friend and finding this was as important for her as for him was finding his father.

'we will' he said to himself 'we will find this journal'

TBC

* * *

this chapter was confusing and horrible in my opinion but I just try to fit the both the Huntik universe and plot of the movie. there will be one or two more chapters and congratulations to those who guessed the villain right…DantexZhalia and LokxSophie will appear probobly in the next chapters or in the end…I'll see. Now bye


	3. Chapter 3: The wrong tree

I don't own Scooby Doo and Witch's ghost nor Huntik. I only borrowed the plot and charachters...

* * *

**Sara Lambert's House. Kerry. Ireland **

"Zhalia?" Dante walked towards dark haired woman, who was sitting on the sofa with thoughtful expression. When she didn't react he put his hand on her shoulder

"what? oh…sorry Dante" she said "I haven't heard you…"

"It's alright" he answered "I just noticed you're a bit forlorn lately and I wanted to ask if you're feeling alright"

"yes" she smiled "thank you"

He didn't seem to buy it, because he sat down beside her and watched her carefully. Then he did something she wasn't expecting at all. He put his palm on her forehead

"you don't seem to have a fever" he said as if to himself

"I'm alright" she assured him again "I'm not sick or anything. I'm just tried…I haven't slept much last night and the night before"

"yeah" he agreed "why won't you go and take a nap now?"

"but we have to go to Scarlett" she pointed out

"yes but that's not until night" he said "there is still four or five hours. I will wake you up when we'll be leaving. So don't worry and relax. You'll need energy."

"I don't know" she hesitated. She indeed was a bit sleepy but she didn't want to look like some kind of wimp and she was afraid that she will oversleep and he will go without her.

"don't worry" he repeated "you need it. You're falling asleep on your feet and I'm telling you I will wake you up. I would never go on a mission without you"

Zhalia sighed…her eyes were so grainy. She put her head on the back of the sofa and before she knew it she was deep asleep. Dante smiled. Lok and Sophie were off somewhere, Cathy was at school and Sara was in the kitchen so he and Zhalia were completely alone. He knew that he probably should go and occupy himself with something. She needed sleep and rest and he would only disturb her…but he couldn't move. He just couldn't get his eyes of her.

'she looks so cute when she is asleep' he thought, as he watched her. He felt strange desire to stroke her hair. Suddenly her head felt down on his shoulder. He froze for a second before relaxing. He smiled at her as he brushed some of her hair that fell on her face.

"sleep now" he whispered "we're having another night shift tonight"

* * *

Zhalia felt some strange warmness near…as far as she had remembered she had fallen asleep with her feet curled up on sofa and her head on it's back…she opened her eyes and met blackness

"good evening sleeping beauty" she heard above "you got a pleasant sleep I hope"

She raised her head and noticed Dante smiling down at her. She blinked and sat down. She was lying on the sofa, with Dante's raincoat covering her. It appeared that she had been sleeping with her head against his chest. She blushed and looked away as this realization hit her.

"D-Dante" she stuttered "I…I'm so…"

"it's ok" he reassured her "I don't mind…"

"well isn't it time we should be going?" she asked getting off the sofa.

Dante looked at the clock. Indeed it was. He sighed. It all ended so quick, he would like to sit down with Zhalia leaning against him forever. But now the promise had been made and he couldn't brake his word. He wasn't that kind of guy.

"yeah I guess" he said as he also stood up. Lok, Sophie and Cherit were ready as well and soon the team headed towards Scarlett's house. She was waiting outside.

"Hi" she greeted them

They greeted her too and all six of them went to the old oak tree. They used boltflare for a light.

"seekers let's start digging" said Dante "come and help us out. Caliban!"

"Freelancer!" called Lok

"Kilthane" Zhalia summoned her titan. As faster they will do it the quicker they will get out of here.

"help us dig here" said Dante as each of his team members took a spade from Scarlett. They all started to work

"dragonfist" said Dante

"nibblefire" muttered Lok

They all were working. Zhalia and Sophie less enthusiastically than Lok and Scarlett. They glanced at red haired seeker from time to time to gain evidence of strange suspicious behavior but apart from said enthusiasm they could see nothing.

"maybe we should call red searcher Dante" proposed Lok. They were taking a brief brake after two hours of constant digging "maybe he will help us find something?"

His mentor nodded his head and pulled out his titan

"red searcher" he called. A titan in a shape of eyeball with red wings and multiply arms.

"please search the area for boxes or chests" asked Scarlett. titan nodded and activated it's powers. Seekers, especially Lok and Scarlett waited in anticipation for ten minutes or something before the titan looked at them shaking it's 'head'. There was nothing there.

"what…but my directions…" said Scarlett in broken tone "it can't be…"

Dante mused for a while

"wait" he said finally looking at red head "you said she had been killed and buried in 1567 yes?"

"yes why?" asked red haired woman

"and all you know is that she was buried outside the city under an old oak tree right?"

"right" she nodded "but I don't understand where are you heading…"

"was it said defiantly that it was this particular tree or just 'an old oak tree outside the village'?"

green eyed seeker pondered a little

"no" she said thoughtfully "it was just said that….wait are you trying to say that there might be another oak tree? but this is the only one…."

"it was long time ago" said Dante shaking his head "a lot of things changed. This oak tree is outside the village now but in 1500's it might have looked different and the tree they meant might be cut down or in another place…we will have to find how the village looked like back then and look for the right tree"  
"Dante you are genius!" exclaimed Scarlett "I wouldn't have thought of that one in my entire life!"

"that's settled then" said russet haired male standing up "tomorrow we'll start our new research. Now let's get home"

Others nodded. They said their goodbyes and headed towards their homes. On the horizon a new day was braking

* * *

I hope it wasn't too borning and there weren't too many things in it and it was understandable. in the end there will be a song from Witch's ghost…the theme song sung by…well you will see who's going to sing it now bye and see you all soon. ah and I'm so glad you liked previous chapters…


	4. Chapter 4: Suprsie Suprsie

**thanks all for your reviews. I really appreciate that.**

I do not own Huntik nor Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost in ANY way. I also do not profit from this…

* * *

**Scarlett's Bryne Cottage. Kerry. Ireland.**

"How much longer it will take?" asked Lok in frustration. They spent last seven hours looking up old maps and plans of the city and other documents from XVI century in order to find the right tree under which Sandra Bryne had been buried. They couldn't find a thing and Lok was getting more and more frustrated, he preferred to act than just to sit around doing researches plus he really put his heart into this matter.

"Calm down Lok" said Sophie glaring at him "we're searching for one single oak tree, among many, and it has no significant or unique marks on it, it has to take some time"

Her boyfriend sighed deeply as he picked up another book. Scarlett was working with them and was as frustrated and as tried as he was but she was hiding it better. Dante and Zhalia were sitting across from each other, and Dante was throwing glances at dark haired woman every once in a while, from behind of his book. Another couple of hours passed as they went trough another pile of papers. Suddenly Sophie gasped, and exclaimed.

"I have this" she said taking some kind of document and a map "I have this tree"

All other seekers leaned down and looked at the map and paper.

"look" she pointed at the map "you see here. On the west side of the village. There had been and oak tree there, but it had been cut down because at it's said in this old document people feared that it might be possessed by Sandra's spirit and evil powers."

"That's why you couldn't find it Scarlett" said Cherit "it had been cut down and it's way further from the village than the other one"

Scarlett said nothing. She just stared at the map with shining, unbelieving eyes.

"Let's get going!" said Lok standing up "since we have the place then what are we waiting for?"

"steady on" calmed him Dante "we must eat something and rest a bit. We will go out at night. Just like the last time"

Blonde teenager unwillingly agreed and they left still too stunned and hypnotized Scarlett alone.

"Hey Zhalia" said Sophie in a low voice when they were outside "have you seen her face… when I said that I have the tree? For a moment I saw something in her eyes, something I can't put my finger on but it wasn't good I tell you that"

Zhalia listened. She haven't seen a thing but that's maybe she wasn't that close to Scarlett, but she believed Sophie, it added up with that strange hypnotized look on red head's face when they were leaving.

'it wasn't a normal I-can't-believe-it look' thought dark haired woman 'there was something strange about it...something really strange'

She fell deep in thought trying to figure this mystery out. She was sure that there was something fishy and sinister in this quest but it was only a feeling and she couldn't put her finger on it. She looked at Dante and Lok. How could they be so blind? Why couldn't they see anything...ok she got Lok it was easy to put him off the track and lie to him, but Dante...he was trusting yes, but she always felt like he didn't buy or believed the lie he just let the things slip and he ignored it becouse he didn't want to push people or he knew they had their reasons...how could he believe this red head? If he saw or susspected something he would have told her would he? He always did...

'I really hope he will notice something' she thought 'before it will be too late'

* * *

**Midnight…**

Huntik team and Scarlett were standing near the cut down oak tree, staring at the ground. Above them full moon was shining.

"so" said Lok "are we doing this or not?"

The others woke up and nodded. They started to dig.

"I found something!" called Lok after an hour or two "it's some kind of wood"

Others quickly came to his aid and he and Dante pulled a small chest out. It had been craved with some strange and mystical cravings.

"it need as key to unlock it" said Dante as he examined the heavy lock.

"that won't be a problem. Springer!" called Lok and the squirrel like titan emerged from the medallion and looked at it's master

"open that chest Springer" ordered the boy. Little titan nodded and in no time the wooden chest was opened. Scarlett pushed the both males away as she knelled in front of the chest, with a strange and unhealthy excitement on her face. Dante glanced at her. He just like Sophie and Zhalia noticed Scarlett's strange behavior and excitement the other day but he decided to keep quiet and go along with things. He wanted to see what will come out of this and he didn't want Scarlett to suspect something was wrong and get scared off. The red head took the book out, with shaking hands. This book really looked creepy. It had a skull and strange writings and symbols on it. Scarlett just started at it with that queer half hypnotized half excited look on her face.

"Scarlett" said Cherit doubtful voice "it doesn't look like a dairy of an innocent seeker and healer"

Scarlett turned towards them and they all even those who suspected something stepped back. She had very creepy and mad look in her eyes.

"of course it's not" she said as creepy smirk appeared on her face and her eyes gilmmered "it's a curse book"

All members of Huntik team looked shocked...

TBC

* * *

a cliffanger but I wanted to do so, you know to add a little something this :) see you soon


	5. Chapter 5: The Return of the Witch

I don't own Huntik nor Scooby-Doo: and the Witch's ghost. They belong to Hanna Barbera and Big Bocca/Rainbow.

* * *

Everyone was looking at Scarlett with shock in their eyes. But the most shocked one was Lok. He simply couldn't believe it. The red head laughed

"yes, yes" she said "it is a curse book, because you see Sandra wasn't a healer and seeker she was an evil seeker and very evil witch. Good seekers of her time imprisoned her and her powers in this book, and buried it. I always wanted her power so I could be as great and even greater than her! That's why I joined the Foundation, for some power and information, to guide me"

"That's why you also need us" said Dante as his eyes narrowed "you needed some helpers and you thought of our team because we're trying to help our friends."

"exactly" nodded red head " you know that this mission where you helped me with Gybolg was the test. When I saw you all there, I imminently decided to put you to a test as a team. To see if you are what I'm looking for. You proved to be just that. So I made friends with you and gained your trust"

"I knew you weren't anything good" growled Zhalia "you little…"

"what Zhalia Moon" the red head turned towards her "a traitor? a untruthful agent? Go on tell me. After all you know very much about it from your own experience"

She looked at brown eyed woman knowingly. Zhalia imminently felt silent and looked down. She got this allusion and she couldn't fight back. Scarlett smiled. She knew she had won, this little battle.

"well" she turned to her audience again "then you defeated the Professor and proved yourself even more skilful, ever since then I started to plan how to get closer to you…"

"you were the one who was behind this all" said Sophie suddenly "in Scotland. You weren't there by accident "

"how smart you are Casterwill girly" Scarlett smirked at the girl "of course it was me, and of course it wasn't an accident. I kept tabs on you all, and I knew when you got new missions. I followed you to the Scotland and it was me who pushed Lok into that water, so I could come in just in time and save him. In order to get a chance to talk to you and get you to help me"

"But why did you lie?" asked Lok with tears in his eyes. He was shocked, angry and confused "why didn't you just ask us to find an old spell book?"

"Because she knew that if we knew what that book was we would start a research, that we would have second thoughts" said Dante "and that's why she asked us in such a short notice, so we couldn't find out about Sandra in Foundation files and archives"

Scarlett smiled, showing him that he just hit upon the spot.

"And you fell for it all, and helped me!" she laughed " Now I shall rule the world thanks to that supreme power and you can just watch, you fools!"

"oh no you won't!" said Sophie as she stepped forward

"rey…." she started but in the same moment she was knocked out by Gybolg, who was standing near in the shadows. He stood in front of his mistress to protect her and to stop Huntik team.

"now" said red head opening the book "let the evil from the past breathe again with fiery blast!"

They sky started to get dark, and a strong wind started to blow. Huntik team members barely kept on their feet. The book glowed.

"NOOO" shouted Sophie

"let the dark wind whim, the night to go away the force of light" continued red haired woman. The wind grew stronger and now one of the trees fell down, and other seekers were kneeling on the ground. Dante wrapped his arms around Zhalia protectively, and Sophie just like in Ethiopia clung to Lok

"now I summon the ancient power" as Scarlett said this a green light emerged form the book "this is evil's finest hour"

The light went straight up to the sky and hit the clouds returning in form of a lighting and hitting red head and it was gone as soon at it appeared. Red head laughed insanely

"no" Lok stood up and tried to get to her, battling the wind

"what's the matter Lok?" she asked with mad smirk on her face "don't you like new improved Scarlett?"

"no I don't" he said "I preferred the old you"

"well get used to it." she shrugged ignoring the last sentence and hitting him with her powers and knocking him out.

Then she threw a green light at Sophie, imprisoning her in some kind of bubble. It went rather easy, but it was the part of the plan. Dante and Zhalia in the same time tried to attack her. Zhalia crept from behind and caught the green eyed seeker, while Dante tried to tore the book from her hands. Scarlett however was much more powerful now and she gave them an easy slip.

"were is she?" asked dark haired woman confused. They all looked around. They heard a laughter somewhere form above and they saw red head standing on the branch of nearby tree

"this isn't one of your silly little missions" she said "you can't defeat or defeat me so easily"  
Then she made a sign with her palm and threw a fire bolt on them. Zhalia gasped and Dante again put his arms around her, to shield her. They were surrounded by fire. Scarlett jumped down, and looked at them, her eyes were hollows of madness.

"you won't get away with this" growled Zhalia

"why?" asked red head "because of you, two kids and old weak titan? Now enough of this beginners' magic. I want to see how powerful I can really get. It's time to call Sandra Bryne"

She flipped the pages and red following spell

"dreadful darkness hear my cry. Bring back one who cannot die…" Suddenly something hit her from behind and she tripped. Her concentration was spoilt and she looked at the one who did it. To her surprise she saw Lok with Freelancer and Cherit together with Sophie( whom they freed) and her titan Feyone.

"Caliban/Kilthane" called Dante and Zhalia. Titans helped then out of the fire. Two older seekers ran up to their friends

"good job kids" said Zhalia "now we have to take this book away from this madwoman"

Both teenagers nodded. They were again Huntik team, ready to fight with enemy. Just like they did with Professor. Scarlett noticed them whispering something and she threw another bolt and them. But they weren't there. They gave her a slip. She looked around angrily. She noticed, or rather thought she noticed something and she ran there. But it was only an illusion created by Zhalia. In the same moment, Cherit flew at her from opposite direction and took the book from her, making her trip and fall in surprise.

"way to go Cherit!" shouted Lok as small titan sped towards them.

"no" growled red head as she stood up. She again used her powers against the team. Cherit nearly got hit and he had to change direction. Scarlett hit again and again making him fly in zigzags. Just when he was about to give the team the book they all got hit by powerful bang. It tore their group apart and they fell down, flying a few meters away. Scarlett lifted the book in a bubble and it fell back to her hands. Dante and his friends were lying on the ground watching it helplessly and struggling to stand up. This blast was more powerful than the one they experienced on Atlantis.

"now where was I?" said Scarlett "aaa….here it is.. dreadful darkness hear my cry. Bring the one who cannot die let the witch who perished here live again and reappear"

Huntik team was standing now but they weren't in a very good shape. Zhalia was leaning against Dante, who had something wrong with his side, Sophie was leaning against rock, holding her leg, and Lok was still lying on the ground and Cherit was unconscious. Other titans returned to their amulets. They all watched how the sky grew even darker and how this strange, sinister storm started again, and the ground around started to shake…it looked a bit like when Dante was summoning Behemoth for the first time, only this time it wasn't anything good. They watched how white thick fog flew out of the book and started spinning around. They couldn't believe this was happening, but it was and now they could only watch as it slowly started to take a human shape.

'no' thought Sophie when a woman with long hair, blazing evil eyes in sixteen century dress.

appeared before them 'it can't be…'

Sandra Bryne has returned.

TBC  
_

* * *

**sorry. I know I'm doing this again…I rather avoid cliffangers…they are good when you are a writer and you have the whole story in your head but it's dreadful when you're a reader…well it depends of course because if you watched a movie or red a book the story is based on you know what to expect but not always…(Pirates are the best example. I watched the m****ovies and it just makes my feelings of anticipation worse because I don't know who will end up as who in the end…) oh and these spells Scarlett is using are not mine they are all from the movie. Every line :)  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Only you can do it!

I don't own Scooby doo nor Huntik. If I did I wouldn't be here. I would be off to make new episodes. I also do not profit from this in anyway. It's written for only mine and (I hope) other fan's enjoyment. Nothing more

* * *

Huntik team watched with horror how the fog took human shape and a woman appeared in front of them. She had long, wavy hair, pale face, and blazing eyes with evil glint. She wore long dress form sixteen century. There was no doubt about her identity. She was Sandra Bryne, the resemblance to red haired seeker was very clear. She looked around and then at Scarlett who was still holding the book

"thou freed me?" she asked and the other woman nodded "I thank thee then…but who art thee?"

"my name is Scarlett Bryne" said red head "your descendant from modern world"

Sandra looked around. She saw only Huntik team, very far away village some trees and plains

"modern?" she asked unimpressed and bored "not much changed …"

"but Sandra" said Scarlett trying to reach for her. However the ghost shook her off "I want to become as powerful as you"

"what?" the ghostly woman laughed "thou jest"

"But I freed you! After five centuries of imprisonment! You should serve me and do what I tell you! " protested red head, nearly crying. She was only powerful when she trusted she will get the power. But now she was crumbling.

"I serve no one!" shouted Sandra now angered "least some pest like thee. Aye, thou has freed me. Now I can punish the world for what happened to me. I shall create an era where darkness shall rule"she pointed with her hand at the grass and nearby trees and to terror of everyone present it all died in no time.

"what are you doing?" asked Scarlett in high-pitched tone "you were supposed to help me rule the world be my queen-mother and my advisor! Not destructor of my future kingdom!"

"I care not for what thou imagined" said Sandra "cross my path and I shall destroy thee as well"

"But I have the book and I shall return you there" said Scarlett. She was angry. All she wanted was to rule the world, to be the queen, feared and admired by all. She wanted every woman to envy her and every male to worship her as ideal woman, only one worth bother. She wanted everyone to work for her, like they did for queens and kings in old times. She flipped the pages and started to read out laud.

"ancient evil get thee hence" she said "only good can recompense…"

but she was interrupted again. By Sandra's laughter this time. The ghost was shaking with laughter. Scarlett looked at her ancestor confused

"thou thinks, thou can imprison me" she said still laughing "what thou thinks thou art? A good seeker? Only one with great inner nobility can imprison me….thou art too vain"

As she said the last words she imprisoned Scarlett inside same bubble as the red head had imprisoned Sophie in. The book fell to the ground.

"Let me out! Let me out!" yelled red haired supposed to be queen in panic "please! Help!"

Huntik team watched this all. Dante looked at his friends

"I have an idea" he said "you heard what she just said? I think I know how to defeat her"

They nodded they knew exactly what he meant. They had to get the book and Sophie as a Casterwill heiress will read out the spell. They started to whisper together.

"Hey lady" called Lok "where is your broom? Shouldn't you be on your way to some Sabbath?"

Sandra turned towards him.

"thou shall pay for thy impertinence" she said throwing a fire ball at him. The blonde teenager started to ran. He did good at first but the ghost was getting closer and her attacks were getting stronger. In that moment Dante brought Sandra's attention to himself and she started to attack him. A while later Zhalia immerged from completely different direction and the ghost started to chase her. In meantime Sophie crept towards the book at took it in her hands. She flipped the pages looking for the right spell

'where was it?' she thought franticly 'where…oh I've got it!'

She looked at Sandra. Now it was time

"ancient evil get thee hence" she started to read very laud "only…."

Sandra turned to her and was in an instant in front of Casterwill heiress.

"child" she said "thou can't imprison me, no matter if thou art a seeker"

"I'm not a child and this is not the way you speak to a Casterwill!"

The ghost watched her for a while before bursting into laughter again. She laughed and laughed.

"this book is no use for a Casterwill" she said finally "thou can read the spell over and over and it shall not work! Only a Moon with most noble heart can imprison me"

Sophie was stunned. For the first time, a Casterwill, a royal powerful Casterwill couldn't do a thing. However she quickly composed herself.

'that ghost is playing with my mind' she though 'she's trying to make me leave the book"  
"enough" she said "ancient evil get the hence only good can recompense for the misdeeds that you've done witch return form which you've come"

Nothing happened. The book stayed as it was. No wind, no glows, no portals like it was with the Professor. Confused Sophie looked up at Sandra who was also unaffected. The girl concentrated harder, and repeated the spell but still nothing. She flipped the pages in search for something else, but there was nothing. She tried some other formulas, more concentration, she gave it all heart and soul, but nothing happened

"I told thee" said Sandra finally "this book is no use for a Casterwill. Only the woman of Moon blood with noblest heart can defeat me"

Sophie's eyes winded. Moon? Could it be that Zhalia…

'Zhalia had passed the test of nobility' she remembered 'and she is a woman and her surname is Moon…she is a seeker….we must try it. It's our only hope'

Teenage girl snapped out of her thoughts. She looked at dark haired woman. She had to bring that book too her. She turned around and started to ran with the book in her hand. But Sandra appeared before her

"thou shall not escape" she said. In this moment Sophie noticed Cherit flying towards her

"Cherit!" she called "catch!"

She threw the book towards small titan and he caught it, and started to fly away with. Sandra after a while flew after him and Sophie ran towards Lok.

"Lok" she said "we have to give the book to Zhalia only she can defeat Sandra"

"what but" started her boyfriend.

"no time for explanations!" Sophie shook her head "we must go and tell Dante and Zhalia quick! Cherit won't stop her for long"

They both ran towards Dante and Zhalia.

"Sophie why haven't you…" started dark haired woman

"I can't" she cut her off "a Casterwill can't use that book. But you can"  
"what?" brown-eyed female looked at her younger college as if she was insane "I can't do that"  
"yes you can" said Sophie "only the person who has blood of Moons in her veins and noblest heart can imprison this wicked spirit"

"but I don't have noble heart" protested Zhalia

"yes you have" said Lok "the oracle on Atlantis said so"  
"we don't even have the book" said the older female skeptically

"we don't" said Sophie "but Cherit does"

The little titan was now flying into their direction. But in that moment he got caught by Sandra

"I have thee and give back the book" she said taking the book away and casting some kind of spell at old titan.  
"Cherit" yelled Lok as he sped towards his friend "you put him down lady! Boltflare"

The woman got of Cherit who was unconcious. Lok caught him and started to run back

"The book!" called Sophie "The book!"

"right" Lok turned back "darkfog!"

Sandra was surprised and for a while she couldn't see a thing. That was enough for Lok and he got the book away from her, and started to run towards the rest of his friends. Cherit woke up by the time. The fog however cleared and their enemy could see them. She threw the spell at grass and it imprisoned Lok.

"Cherit!" the boy passed him the book and the white titan flew away. Sandra was now throwing her spells at him. He was nearly there when it hit him

"Sophie!" he threw the book into the hands of waiting girl. She haven't made a step when she was imprisoned

"Dante" she passed it towards their leader. He ran but soon also fell a victim to a spell. He threw the book towards Zhalia. She caught it. For a while she stood there without moving

"open the book the spell is right in the middle" yelled Sophie

Dark haired woman was looking at her friends and Dante without moving. She couldn't do it…she wasn't noble

"you can do it" said Dante "I believe in you Zhalia. I love you"

Zhalia looked at him and then a determined look appeared on her face. She was Zhalia Moon, the seeker and strong woman. She couldn't let her team down. She couldn't let Dante down. She opened the book right in the middle.

" foolish woman" said Sandra "that book is no use even for a powerful, anicient Casterwill so how can thou hope it will be some to thee? "

"and there is the moment where you are wrong lady" said dark haired woman smirking "my name is Zhalia Moon and I'm going to stop you"  
Sandra's eyes widened

"thou lies" she said but, she was afraid "I shall stop thee!"

She flew towards the last free member of Huntik team. Brown-eyed female looked down and started to read the spell as quick as she could. She had to do this…

"ancient evil get the hence, only good can recompense, for all misdeeds that you've done" the book started to glow blue and silver, Sandra sped up "witch return from which you've come!"

In the same moment Sandra got her hands on the book, and on in the same time a bright white light burst out.

"AHHHHHHH" screamed the ghost as she was thrown away. The pages of the book were still sparkling and started to turn faster and faster. The book started to shake and became heavy. Zhalia dropped it, and it started to float on the ground. Suddenly another burst of blue light appeared and all the things that Sandra brought to live started to return to their normal state.

"It's working!" shouted Lok as his ties broke. Soon Dante and Sophie were free as well. Sandra started to fly away screaming as the book flowed her, portal still opened.

"nooo not again" she screamed as it sucked her inside The bubble with Scarlett started to fly towards her as well and suddenly it broke. Red head fell to the ground. She was staring at her ancestor with wide eyes, and then started to creep away franticly. In the same moment the ghost caught her by the leg.

"NOOO" screamed Irish seeker, as she tried to shake it off "no!"  
"I won't go back alone!" said Sandra, as she dragged her descendant with her.

"NOOOO" screamed Scarlett as the portal started to suck her in as well. The book closed. Seekers started to walk towards it slowly, in the same moment, one of the burning braches fell down and the flames started devour the book, so soon it was nothing more than a pile of ashes. Everyone started at it.

"is this…the end?" asked Lok finally

"yes it is Lok" nodded Sophie, as she put her head on his shoulder "it is"

Then they all turned to the one whom they owed everything. Zhalia was standing behind them in some distance.

"you did it!" said green eyes girl "well done Zhalia"

"I knew you could do it" smiled Dante. Then he noticed how weak and tried she looked "are you ok?"

She haven't answered. Smiling weakly she made few steps and fell unconscious in his arms. Russet haired male watched her for a while. She was breathing normally, she was just worn out from using so much power and not sleeping for few days. He smiled ligtly stroking her hair before kissing the top of her head.

"sleep, love" he whispered "sleep I'll carry you"

* * *

there will be an epilouge in the end...but only if you want it...


End file.
